


Le masque qu'on voudrait embrasser

by magorna



Category: Les Nombrils | The Bellybuttons (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Crush, F/F, Karine/Albin (implied), Melanie Arc, Mutually Unrequited
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magorna/pseuds/magorna
Summary: Après la  trahison de Mélanie, Karine se rend compte qu'elle est amoureuse de cette dernière, ou du moins, de l'image qu'elle se faisait d'elle.
Relationships: Karine/Melanie
Kudos: 2
Collections: Obscur Echange





	Le masque qu'on voudrait embrasser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kandai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/gifts).



> Prompt: Les Nombrils + Karine/Mélanie + Amour déçu mais lequel ? Lorsque Mélanie la trahit en partant en Afrique avec Dan, Karine est davantage blessée de l’avoir perdue comme amie que d’avoir rompu avec son petit ami. Se rendant compte que ses sentiments pour la jeune fille étaient devenus ambigus au point d’avoir brouillé sa relation avec Dan, Karine finit par prendre conscience qu’elle avait le béguin pour la persona que Mélanie montrait et déprime. Mélanie, de retour d’Afrique, se préparait à devoir se battre pour garder Dan mais Karine ne fait rien pour dévoiler la vérité – elle se contente juste de l’éviter, d’être triste et amère dès que Mélanie fait semblant d’être gentille. Mélanie a-t-elle des remords ? Karine la confronte-t-elle ? Finissent-elles ensemble ou y a-t-il trop de linge sale ? La fin au choix !  
> Bonus : Si Vicky et Jenny soutiennent Karine dans la réalisation de ses sentiments, ne serait-ce que parce qu’elle n’est plus vraiment une compétition si elle préfère les filles. Double bonus si elles font des vacheries pour essayer de venger le cœur doublement brisé de leur amie. Elles ne vont pas changer de personnalité comme ça évidemment mais c’est cool de voir leur toxicité dirigée contre quelqu’un d’autre que Karine, parfois. Triple bonus si Albin fait une apparition – peut même se finir avec Karine/Albin, tant que Karine/Mélanie est la relation principale.
> 
> Notes: J'ai toujours eu envie d'écrire une fic sur la relation entre la fille populaire et la fille qu'elle tourmente et Mélanie et Karine sont les personnages idéal pour ça. J'ai essayé de coller le plus au canon donc tout ce qui se déroule entre les ellipses est conforme à ce qui se passe dans la bd. Avec une fin ouverte.

Karine était transie de froid mais elle s'en fichait, elle avait trop pleuré pour avoir la force d'aller où que ce soit. La seule chose qui lui apportait un tout petit peu de réconfort était que Vicky et Jenny se trouvait dans le même état qu'elle, certes ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons mais pour une fois qu'elle se trouvait dans le même état d'esprit.

Elle ne cessait de penser à Mélanie et Dan s'embrassant. Elle se sentait si stupide de ne pas l'avoir vu venir. Elle en voulait tellement à Dan de faire confiance à Mélanie plutôt qu'à elle, sa copine. Mais, surtout, elle essayait de comprendre Mélanie, pourquoi lui avoir fait cela ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elles tout simplement aller en Afrique toutes les deux ? Si elle ne voulait pas que Karine l'accompagne pourquoi lui proposer en premier lieu ?

Karine sentit ses larmes redoubler lorsqu'elle réalisa que Mélanie n'en avait jamais rien eu à faire d'elle, cela avait toujours été Dan. Elle se serait attendu de quelque chose de ce genre de la part de Vicky et de Jenny mais venant de Mélanie, qui était si belle, si intelligente, si gentille, cela faisait encore plus mal.

La Mélanie qu'elle avait appris à connaître et apprécier n'existait pas et n'avait sûrement jamais existé. Mélanie avait beau être séduisante et brillante mais la gentillesse et la sollicitude qu'elle lui avait montré n'était qu'un masque, une façade pour la mettre en confiance et se rapprocher de Dan.

Et c'était ça le pire, Karine avait vraiment cru que Mélanie s'intéressait à elle, qu'elle voulait être son amie. Karine avait vraiment été flattée que, parmi toutes les filles de l'école, Mélanie l'avait choisie elle pour aller en Afrique. Mélanie l'avait considéré comme son égale ou du moins avait fait comme si et Karine n'en avait pas cru sa chance.

Karine se demanda si c'était normal de pleurer pour une potentielle amitié qui n'avait jamais existé plutôt que pour la perte d'un petit ami bien réel. Vicky et Jenny ne l'avaient jamais fait pleurer comme ça et pourtant elles lui en avaient fait voir de belles.

Évidemment elle en voulait aussi à Dan, de ne pas lui faire confiance, de croire Mélanie aveuglement. Cependant Karine ne pleurait pas vraiment la perte de leur relation, l'instant où elle les avait vu s'embrasser ce qu'elle pensait être son amour pour Dan s'est évaporer pour être remplacer par de la jalousie et une certaine pitié.

Peut-être est-elle injuste envers lui ? Après tout, ils avaient tous été dupé par Mélanie, donc il n'y avait pas de raison de plus le blâmer. La colère de Karine redescendit quelque peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne que bien que Dan avait été aussi dupe que les autres, lui avait gagné sa place auprès de Mélanie. La vrai injustice était que lui était récompensé pour sa naïveté alors que la sienne lui avait valu de pleurer sous la neige.

Il y avait sûrement une explication évidente à pourquoi Karine avait tout ces sentiments contradictoires mais elle était trop épuisée. Peut-être la trouverait-elle quand elle ne serait pas transi de froid.

Quand la réponse lui vint en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, Karine se dit qu'elle aurait préféré une réponse plus conventionnelle. Elle avait bien assez à gérer sans en avoir de nouvelles révélations sur sa sexualité.

Mélanie était à la fois excitée et appréhensive de retourner au lycée. Elle avait hâte de voir les retombés de ce qu'elle avait préparé ces derniers mois auraient sur sa popularité : plusieurs mois en Afrique, un petit copain parfait. Elle venait d'atteindre une certaine apogée.

Le problème était que pour obtenir tout ça, elle avait dû révéler son jeu à Karine. Elle le déplorais, Karine avait vu en elle une projection parfaite de l'image qu'elle se créait depuis des années et elle n'était pas avare dans son admiration. Si cela avait été possible, Mélanie aurait aimé la garder sous sa coupe mais certains sacrifices avaient dû être fait.

Au delà de la perte de sa groupie favorite, laisser quelqu'un à qui on avait fait tant de torts mariné dans son jus pendant plusieurs mois était dangereux. La statuette que Mélanie lui avait envoyé avait sûrement ajouté de l'huile sur le feu mais elle n'en avait pu s'en empêcher. À sa décharge, elle n'avait pas eu de mauvaises intentions, juste un petit cadeau pour faire lui comprendre qu'elle pensait encore à elle pendant qu'elle était en Afrique même si Karine ne le verrait sûrement pas de cette façon.

Dans tout les cas, Karine préparait sûrement quelque chose, c'était une gentille fille mais dieu seul sait ce que plusieurs mois de cœur brisé avait fait à la malheureuse. D'autant plus que Vicky et Jenny l'avaient sûrement influencé, Dan lui en avait dit pas mal à propos de l'emprise que ces deux là avaient sur Karine.

Quoi que ces trois là avaient prévu, Mélanie pouvait probablement le gérer. De toute façon, la culpabilité commençait à s'installer donc quoi de mieux pour la combattre que de se défendre des machinations de la personne qu'elle a offensée.

Les premiers jours Mélanie se tint sur ses gardes, envisageant mille parade à ce qui allait lui tomber dessus mais rien ne vint. Après quelques jours, Mélanie décida de prendre les devants et d'approcher Karine. Rien de bien méchant, elle se montra courtoise, gentille et la salua en amie, une parodie de leur ancienne relation. Avec peu de chance cela vexerait Karine et la pousserait à l'action mais là encore rien ne vint.

Karine réagit de manière exemplaire, lui répondant poliment et souriant au moments appropriés. Au début Mélanie pensait qu'elle s'en fichait mais en voyant que Karine essayait au maximum de l'éviter dans les couloirs et se traînait comme une âme en peine, Mélanie réalisa qu'elle essayait juste de gérer sa peine en feignant l'indifférence. Le résultat étais assez pathétique.

Mélanie s'attendait à en être soulagée mais cela ne faisait que la mettre en colère. Comment est-elle sensée se débarrasser de cette culpabilité lorsque que Karine affichait sa souffrance de manière si indécente. Mélanie était même prête à se montrer sincèrement gentille mais Karine gardait leurs conversations trop superficielles pour que ce soit possible.

Quelle égocentrique ! Lorsque quelqu'un essaye de se racheter une conscience la moindre des choses étaient de lui accorder son attention, quel qu’en soit la nature.

Rapidement, alléger sa culpabilité devint une lointaine préoccupation pour Mélanie. L'important était désormais de provoquer une réaction chez Karine quand la gentillesse ne marcha pas Mélanie passa à des méthodes plus passives agressives. Là encore elle n'obtint que peu de résultat si ce n'est que Karine se renfermait encore plus.

Dan ne comprenait pas ses agissement et quand Mélanie tomba à cour d'excuses, elle arrêta de se justifier, ce n'était comme si elle lui devait des explications.

Peut être que le problème était que Karine n'avait pas encore atteint son point de cassure et que Mélanie devait passer à l'offensive. Si Mélanie la poussait suffisamment à bout, Karine finirait bien par craquer. Dans un sens, elle lui rendait service, ce n'était pas bon d'intérioriser tout ça.

« Je pensais qu'en l'évitant les choses finiraient pas se tasser et qu'au j'aurais assez d'espace pour réfléchir. Mais plus je ne fais rien plus la situation dégénère et je suis juste tellement fatiguée. »

Albin avait arrêter de jouer depuis un moment pour écouter l'histoire de Karine. Il devait admettre la situation était plus compliquée que prévue, en toute honnêteté, il s'attendait à ce que la source des problèmes de la jeune fille soit ses deux amis ou à la limite sa famille. L'attirance envers la cause de ses tourments ajoutait une nouvelle couche d’ambiguïté. Albin n'avait jamais eu lui-même ce genre de problèmes, visiblement Karine choisissait très mal ses fréquentations.

« Si être inactif ne fait qu'empirer les choses peut-être est-il temps de passer à l'action et de répliquer.  
-Mais je ne veux pas m'abaisser à son niveau !  
-Il s'agit de ta santé et de ta tranquillité d'esprit. Ce n'est pas s'abaisser à son niveau si c'est de la légitime défense. Dans l'idéal qu'aimerait-tu avoir comme résultat ?  
-Qu'elle me laisse tranquille. Non c'est faux ! Dans l'idéal, j'aimerais que notre relation soit réel ; que je ne sois pas juste quelqu'un qu'elle puisse manipuler ; qu'elle me voit comme son égal ; qu'elle me donne tout ce qu'elle m'a promis. En vérité je veux que la fille dont je suis tombée amoureuse existe réellement ! Elle est déjà belle et intelligente et elle a accomplis tellement de choses ce sont ses intentions le véritable mensonge. »

Albin pouvait compatir avec ça: la conviction que quelqu'un pouvait devenir grandiose juste en changeant quelques menus détails. Il avait trouver son argument ! Avec le bonus d'être complètement sincère.

« C'est un peu notre responsabilité d'aider nos proches à atteindre leur plein potentiel. Certaines personnes ont un peu de mal à être leur meilleure version d'elle-même et ont besoin d'un coup de main. Si tu penses que cette Mélanie peut devenir une meilleur personne, alors tu dois l'y pousser.  
-Mais dans ce cas, me venger ne serait-il pas contre productif ?  
-La première étape pour la changer est de lui montrer que son comportement actuel ne lui apportera rien de bon. Il faut que tu la fasses tomber de son pied d’escale.  
-Je ne pense avoir le pouvoir de l'influencer à ce point.  
-Et moi je pense que tu te trompes. De ce que tu m'as raconté, elle te porte suffisamment d'attention que dans une certaines mesures elle doit obligatoirement se soucier de ce que tu penses. »

Karine n’acquiesça pas mais Albin pouvait déjà voir les rouages tourner et il sut qu'il avait fait mouche. Pas qu'il s'attendait à autrement.

Une fois qu'elle fut arrêter, les choses s'accéléra tellement que Mélanie n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de penser à Karine. Ce ne fut que lorsque la poussière retomba et qu'elle s'en sortit avec des travaux d’intérêt général que Mélanie eu tout le loisir de ressasser sa dernière confrontation avec Karine.

Mélanie était tout à fait prête à admettre qu'elle l'avait cherché, elle avait poussé Karine expressément pour obtenir ce genre de réactions. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu et que Karine se montre aussi brillante. Mélanie avait vraiment cru qu'elle pourrait parer tout ce que Karine lui enverrait, elle n'avait pas anticipé une défait aussi éclatante. Mélanie était plus qu'impressionnée.

Mélanie n'avais pas prévu quoi faire si elle perdait, ceci dit elle avait été tellement concentrée sur ses machinations qu'elle n'avait pas prévu non plus quoi faitr si elle gagnait. La logique voudrait qu'elle fasse profil bas, elle allait suffisamment être occupée à rebâtir sa réputation, et laisse Karine profiter de son assurance fraîchement découverte jusqu'au moment fatidique où elles finiraient par ce croiser dans une situation où elles seraient toute les deux très mal à l'aise.

Cette perspective n'attirait que très peu Mélanie. Elle voulait se tenir plus près de Karine pour observer ces nouveaux changement, peut être même un autre coup d'éclat, dirigé vers quelqu'un d'autre cette fois. L'ancienne Karine n'existait plus et elle souhaitait apprendre à connaître la nouvelle.

Karine ne s'attendait pas à croiser Mélanie de si tôt et encore moins que ce soit cette dernière qui viennent la chercher. Elle n'avait aucune idée comment Mélanie avait fait pour la trouver en dehors du lycée.

Karine était trop pétrifié pour dire quoi que ce soit mais Mélanie n'attendait apparemment pas une salutation de sa part :

« Je me rends compte qu'avec toute l'agitation de la dernière fois, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te féliciter il faut dire que j'étais pas mal décontenancée. Ce que tu as fait était brillant. Ton petit numéro, la caméra cachée et puis la projection sur grand écran ! C'était grandiose ! J'aurais aimé y avoir pensé moi-même.  
-Je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait pour répondre à tes exigences esthétiques.  
-Oui j'imagine. Je voulais également te proposer une trêve. Je t'ai fais pas mal de truc de moches mais tu m'as repayé en centuple. Que dirais-tu de repartir sur des bases plus saines ? »

Une fois sa tirade terminé, Mélanie eu le culot de tendre la main vers elle. Le geste était théâtrale, peu réaliste, décidément même dans ce genre de situation il fallait qu'elle se donne en spectacle.  
Une part de Karine avait envie de lui hurler exactement, après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, où elle pouvait se carrer sa poignée de main. Une autre voulait désespérément accepter son offre, ce qu'elle voulait depuis le début était à porter, même si cette victoire paraissait un peu vide.

Il devait y avoir un coup fourré, c'était sûr, d'une façon ou une autre Mélanie cherchait à regagner l'avantage. Karine scruta son visage à la recherche d'un indice mais Mélanie semblait sincère. Cependant elle trouva quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qu'elle mis du temps à identifier parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu chez Mélanie : de l'admiration. L'admiration que Karine avait maintes fois exprimé au début de leur relation se reflétait maintenant sur le visage de Mélanie.

Karine sentit son cœur s’accélérer et sa tête devenir plus légère, c'était la première sensation positive que son béguin lui avait apporté depuis qu'elle en avait pris conscience. Karine chercha rapidement une solution pour maintenir cette euphorie et elle en trouva une:

« Tu te trompes, nous ne sommes pas quittes. Certes j'ai obtenu réparation mais j'ai dû changer pour en arriver là. Peut être était il temps que tu en fasses de même. À ce moment là on en reparlera. »

Karine fit demi tour et partit dans la direction opposée sans attendre la réaction de Mélanie. Le pari était risqué, il y avait des chances qu'elle perde l’intérêt de Mélanie, mais Karine n'était pas encore prête à renoncer à ce sentiment de puissance. Si Mélanie était venue la chercher de sa propre initiative, elle ne renoncerait pas si facilement.

C'était bon de se laisser désirer. Karine était curieuse de voir comment Mélanie la trouverait avec les cheveux noirs.


End file.
